


Flick of a Lighter

by blackfin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...kind of, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Business...setting I guess, Indirect Kiss, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Smoking, Sweet, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: He just wanted a breath of fresh air but gets a lot more than that when an attractive man with a scar across his nose joins him on the balcony and asks for a light





	Flick of a Lighter

**Author's Note:**

> twitter shenanigans   
> it would've been longer but I hit the thread limit   
> I thought about continuing it and I might later but for now, I kind of like leaving it open ended? idk...  
> also posted on my tumblr (blackfen) and originated on my twitter (tenebrisfen)

He was in the one freaking place he thought that he could have a moment alone but no, it seemed even here, tucked away in some random balcony, out in the frigid cold of the late night winter, there was someone coming to spoil the little piece of quiet he’d managed to catch hold of. Taking a deep drag of his cigarette, half wondering if he was about to be chastised for smoking somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be, Keith listened to the approaching footsteps. God, he hoped that they were just going to turn off, head down the hallway and disappear.

But no, he’d never be that lucky. The footsteps stopped, the glass door, which he had left slightly cracked out of the fear that it’d locked behind him, leaving him stranded out in the cold, pushed open and out stepped his sudden, unwelcome companion. Turning his head slightly to offer some kind of arbitrary greeting, Keith’s jaw dropped slightly when he actually got a look at who was interrupting his quiet time. He wasn’t anyone he recognized but holy fucking fuck, suddenly Keith found himself really not irritated anymore.

Mostly because the man standing, one foot on the balcony, another inside, before him was fucking gorgeous. Tall, muscular, broad shoulders, sharp jaw, beautiful eyes and, as Keith was soon to find out, an even more beautiful smile. Dark eyes crinkled as the corners of the man’s mouth turned up into a friendly grin. Stepping out completely onto the balcony, he held out a large hand for Keith to shake. Gripping tightly onto it - his Pop always told him that a strong handshake always made a good first impression - Keith awkwardly smiled back suddenly very aware of the fact that he was sloppily dressed, while the man was wearing a crisp, well fitted suit, and that he might smell heavily of the garlic bread he eaten earlier.

“Hello, sorry if I startled you. I needed a breath of fresh air.” The man laughed, giving Keith’s hand a firm squeeze, before slipping away, the tips of his fingers brushing across his palm, sending vibrant tinglings rushing across the surface of his skin. 

“Oh, no.” Keith mumbled, taking another quick drag, “It’s fine. It is, uh, stuffy in there.”

“It is. Are you here for the Christmas party?” The man asked, striding over to the balcony. Reaching into one his pockets, he pulled out a carton, pushed out one of those cancer sticks and clamped it loosely between his lips. An intense blast of heat flooded into his cheeks as the absolute mortifying thought that he’d like to be that cigarette flashed across his mind.

Coughing a little, waving a dismissive hand when the man turned with a look of concern, Keith rasped, “No, no, I don’t work here. One of my friends does. He got a little tipsy and needed a ride home. Someone he worked with got him caught up in a conversation and I’m just waiting for them to finish up.”

“Ah, I getcha. What’s your friend’s name?”

“Matt. He works in the-”

“Oh yeah, I know Matt. Boisterous, fluffy hair, very tech savvy.”

“Yeah, that’s him.” Keith said with a smile, not at all surprised by the description. If anything, it hit the nail right on the head. 

“Damn it.” The man muttered, “Don’t suppose I could get a light off you?”

“Oh, yeah, sure, of course.” Keith squeaked, frantically fumbling around to get out his lighter.

“Thanks.” The man laughed sheepishly, stepping away from the balcony to stride over to Keith, his long legs bringing him close within just a single step. “I keep meaning to give these things up but then something pops up, and I’m falling back on them again.”

“Ah, yeah, I understand.” Keith somehow managed to get the lighter of his pocket, despite all of his attention being hyper focused on the fact that the very handsome man was now very close and the subtle, pleasant scent of his cologne was wafting about, making him feel a little dizzy. Holding the lighter out, letting his gaze roam over the man’s face as he leaned down, startled by the large scar that stretched across his nose, bringing the tip of the cigarette to where the flame would pop up. Keith clicked the lighter, only for nothing to happen.

Blinking in surprise, Keith clicked it again and again. Nothing. There wasn’t even so much of a sputter. Even after giving it a shake, it seemed the lighter had gone kaput on him. The tips of his ears burned with embarrassment. Of course, that would just be his luck.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, giving it one last vigorous shake, “I guess it gave up on me.”

“Don’t worry about it.” The man laughed warmly, “I’ve got a better solution anyway.”

“Oh, yeah, what’s-”

Whatever he’d been planning on saying was completely lost when the man leaned closer, bringing his face incredibly close to Keith’s, and pressed the tip of his cigarette to Keith’s. When he automatically inhaled sharply in surprise, the tip glowed brightly, tiny embers igniting to life, giving the man’s the little spark it needed.

Holding the cigarette between two fingers, his dark gaze flickering up to Keith’s very hot, probably very flushed face, the man puffed, got the embers burning then leaned back, the corners of his mouth turning up into the slightest hint of a mischievous smile.

“There we go.” He said, exhaling a cloud of smoke, “What’d you say your name was?”

“I…I didn’t.” Keith stuttered, “It’s uh…Keith, I’m Keith.”

“Nice to meet you, Keith. I’m Shiro.”

Shiro, the name suited him since Keith was just then realizing that his hair was a stark shade of greyish white. That was a pleasant coincidence, wasn’t it? Swallowing hard against the dryness suddenly plaguing his throat, Keith rasped, “Nice to meet you too.”

Tapping the cigarette on the edge of the railing to knock off the built up ash, Shiro gazed out at the cityscape for a moment, painting a pretty fucking picture that Keith couldn’t bear to rip his gaze away from before abruptly turning back, causing Keith to jump a little in surprise, quickly averting his gaze, the tips of his ears nearly as hot as the embers burning at the end of his cancer stick.

“I hope you don’t think this too forward - if it makes you uncomfortable, just let me know and I’ll back off, promise but if I get Matt an uber to take him home, would you be up for joining me for dinner?”

“Huh?”

“Dinner.” Shiro said with a grin, “There’s an awesome Chinese place just a little ways from here or if that’s not to your tastes, there’s pizza and Thai as well.”

Keith gawked up at him for a moment, halfway convinced that this was some kind of joke and the punchline was coming. When it didn’t, when Shiro just took another drag from his cigarette, watching him patiently as he obviously digested everything, Keith coughed, scratched the side of his face and mumbled, “Y-yeah, that’d be good. I’d uh…like that.”


End file.
